There are number of prior art batting training apparatuses and methods including batting “T”s (see Owen U.S. Pat. No. 6,238,307 as an example), tethered balls (see the tethering arrangement shown in Ratajac et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,791 as an example), optical bat path-determining systems (see Zur et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,549 as an example) and there are numerous other systems devised to enhance the batting capabilities of ball players (baseball and softball).
The present invention provides an apparatus and methods for improving the batting skills of a ball player. The batting training tool and method of the invention facilitates a batter to swing a bat with finesse, confidence, accuracy, speed and strength. Through repeated practice, using the apparatus and method disclosed herein, the batter becomes physically and psychologically habituated to maintain the correct swing form for improved ball contact. Thus, the present invention uniquely enhances, simplifies and accelerates the intended ultimate basic, fundamental learning process, achieving the desired result of mastering a controlled, correct and deliberate swing for improved ball contact in the strike zone.
The apparatus of the invention includes a ground-engaging frame member and a pair of flexible members supported by the frame member a predetermined distance apart (preferably in the neighborhood of about four inches) defining a predetermined swing path which includes the strike zone. The pair of flexible members have dangling ends. The pair of dangling ends define the upper bounding plane of an invisible bat target path whereby through repeated practice swings, the batter's head is physically trained to stay virtually still, keeping the batter's eyes on the ball from the pitcher's mound to the strike zone; thereby establishing muscle memory of the proper swing mechanics. In one embodiment, the apparatus includes a batting “T” positioned intermediate the pair of flexible members having a ball supporting surface (with no ball thereon) defining a lower bounding plane of the invisible batting target path.
The invention includes a method of teaching a batter to swing a bat in a preselected plane and through a predetermined invisible bat target plane that simulates the point of contact for a ball bat and greet a round ball squarely. The predetermined invisible batting target plane is defined by dangling ends of a pair of flexible members and a point intermediate the pair of flexible members defined by the top of a batting “T”, for example, whereby, through repeated practice swings, the batter's head is physically trained to stay virtually still, keeping the batter's eyes on the ball to thereby establish muscle memory of the proper swing mechanics.
In a preferred embodiment, the ground-engaging support frame has a base that is horseshoe shaped so that it has a fall-away safety feature, namely, if the top of the apparatus is struck accidentally with a bat, the L-shaped bracket will spin and the apparatus will fall backwards. Another feature of the invention is that the ground-engaging support member is adjustable to adjust the height of the invisible bat target path to adjust for different swing heights and size batters. Moreover, the flexible members may be constituted by a single flexible rope passing through and supported by a rigid tube member which defines the spacing between the ends of the flexible members. The ends of the flexible members are soft and pliable but are designed to maintain their integrity because it can be expected that they will be hit many times by practicing batters. Thus, the ends of the flexible members may be treated to maintain their integrity, and thereby extend the life thereof.
The present invention, through repeated practice, will train the athlete to maintain his head virtually still, keeping his eye on the ball; all this without effort. The present invention teaches the batter the value of balance—before, during and after the swing. It will also teach the batter concern for bat speed versus brute force for enhancement of the athlete's batting average and enjoyment of the game.